Orphans
by Oilux
Summary: Axel lives in an orphanage with his best friend Roxas. A new kid Demyx shows up with a batch of new kids, will Axel help him through live in the rough orphanage? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Axel sighed as the new kids were brought in, all of them looking scared and confused. He knew that all of them had heard rumors about this place, what the watchers did and how the kids were.

The new kids were mainly younger than him, around nine or ten, just about the age that he was brought in. He was seventeen now though. One of the boys was older than the rest though, but what really caught Axel's attention was the crazy hair he had. His blonde hair was in a Mohawk-mullet hairstyle, it was just strangely weird. Almost as weird as all the boys thought Axel's hair was.

They all lived in an orphanage. It was a horrible place, if you took all the horrible rumors that you had ever heard it still wouldn't be enough to match how horrendous this place was. Kids were forgotten about and abused, barely fed and left to rot. This place was called The World That Never Was by the kids, because they all wished that it didn't exist.

The adults of the place were called watchers. They were called that because they always were there and you could never do anything or get away because of it. The main boss is Xemnas but the kids could easily avoid him, it was his 'lapdog', as everyone called him, Saïx. That caused the true trouble.

"Axel what's going on?" Roxas asked. Roxas was Axel's best friend in the house and the two always looked after each other since they came into the house at the same time.

"Just some knew kids coming in" he said. Axel hadn't taken his eyes off the kid with the mullet hair since he came in, there was just something captivating about him.

"Axel" Axel turned around to see none other than Xemnas' lapdog, Saïx.

"What do you want Saïx?" He said, annoyed, a grimace on his face. Axel could feel Roxas try to hide behind him.

"You're going to be sharing a room with one of the new kids; Xemnas wanted me to tell you" Saïx started walking away.

"Which new kid?" Axel called

"His name's Demyx"

-X-X-X-X-

Axel didn't see the kid with the mullet for the rest of the day; he just basically sat in his room waiting for his new roommate. He lay on his bed; eyes closed leading everyone who entered to think that he was asleep. Finally though his new roommate appeared.

"Um excuse me but are you Axel?" Axel cracked open his eyes to see none other than the mullet kid. He sat up, one knee up and the other leg extended out, his arm wrapped around his knee.

"Yes, are you Demyx?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Demyx moved and sat on the other twin bed that they had moved in for his arrival. Axel thought that he might as well share a few choice words with his new roommate.

"This place his hell, it doesn't get any better but it always seems to get worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Axel had watched after Demyx after that, he didn't want Demyx to go through all of this alone like he did. Demyx stayed by Axel, never leaving his side, soon realizing that all the stuff that he said about this place was true.

"We call this place 'The World That Never Was' because we all wish that it didn't exist." Axel told him. "The best thing to do is just keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself, their punishments are brutal."

"Ya right what can they do?" Demyx scoffed. Axel sighed and lifted up his shirt. All over his chest were what looked like electrocution marks. The scars marred his chest, almost covering all his skin.

"They burn you, there's this sadistic girl named Larxene that loves to do it. They always do it in a place where it's not totally obvious that someone will see it. That way people that can get them into trouble don't know about it." Axel lowered his shirt.

Axel spent the rest of the day telling Demyx who to trust, who to stay away from, what was safe to eat and what never to say or do. Demyx paid attention to it all, absorbing every bit of information.

Days passed and Demyx stayed out of trouble. He was introduced to other kids in T.W.T.N.W. all of them were Axel's friends that he said Demyx could trust. Demyx liked Roxas, Xion and Zexion but wasn't too sure about Marluxia and Xigbar.

Demyx just stuck to Axel's advice, he did the chores that he was assigned without complaint, kept his head down, and wouldn't really talk to anyone besides Axel and his friends. He unfortunately quickly learned that everything Axel said was right. He saw to many kids get abused and hurt, in just a couple of days. Axel had told him that they always abuse others more when new kids come, just to scare them into doing what their told.

For a couple of weeks this went on, the same schedule every day again and again. Demyx found it calming to have the rhythm. He and Axel grew closer and closer as the days passed and were hardly seen apart anymore. Xion and Roxas just let them be together, because you cant make it through T.W.T.N.W. without someone by your side.

This peacefulness was only temporary, soon to be shattered the day Axel had to go out for an errand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Axel it's your turn to go to town and get groceries." Saïx said. Axel scoffed and gave him a look like he was crazy.

"What's the deal Saïx, you never send me out." He came forward and took the car keys that Saïx was holding out to him. Saïx just gave him a mischievous look.

"Hmph" Axel went upstairs to get his jacket. Along the way he ran into Demyx.

"Axel? Where are you going" Demyx looked concerned. He had a right to be, normally when people left this place, they didn't come back.

"Don't worry Demyx I'll be back in a while, I'm just going to the grocery store." Axel said reassuringly.

"Alright, come back safe though" Demyx still looked sad. Axel gave him a hug.

"I will" Axel turned around and headed downstairs. Right on the way of going out the door caught Roxas.

"Roxas get Zexion and watch after Demyx while I'm gone." Axel turned and left without a second glance, knowing that Roxas would watch Demyx for him.

-X-X-X-X-

An hour later Axel returned, arms full of groceries. He quickly moved into the kitchen and placed the groceries away. After he was done Axel noticed something strange. It was completely empty and silent in T.W.T.N.W. It was never loud here, but almost never silent. He went into the sitting room, and saw no one. Axel started to worry as the emptiness and the silence normally only meant one thing, that someone was getting punished.

Axel quickly went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. He quickly went to his room, praying that Demyx would be there. Axel burst through the door, only to find Roxas and Xion there. He stared at them for a second, waiting for them to tell him where Demyx was.

"Oh Axel thank goodness you're here, Saïx went berserk and took Demyx upstairs. Roxas tried to stop him but Saïx threw him against the wall. Please Axel you have to go and save Demyx he doesn't have much time left!" Xion said, all in a rush.

Axel gave a quick nod and hurried up to the top floor where Saïx's room was. He didn't hesitate as he burst through Saïx's door. The sight was not something he was prepared for.

Demyx lay on a steel table, hands tied above his head. His shirt was gone and tossed to the side. His eyes were barely open, just slits at this point. Saïx was leaning over him, holding a cattle prod in his hands.

"Saïx what is the meaning of this? Why are you torturing Demyx?" Axel screamed at Saïx. Saïx almost didn't seem to register that he was here until Axel yelled. Then Saïx's murderous gaze fell onto Axel.

"He was bad, needed to be punished…" Saïx kept muttering to himself. The cattle prod had fallen to the floor when Axel yelled at Saïx. Saïx reached down to pick it up, but Axels hand stopped him.

"Don't you even dare" Axels voice came out in a harsh venomous whisper. Saïx stared at him for a second, then retracted his hand. He gave Axel a cruel smirk.

"I'll be back." Saïx walked out the door without a glance back. Axel waited a minute then went to Demyx's aide.

-X-X-X-X-

Axel had taken Demyx to the hospital, and when the doctors wouldn't let up with the questions, Axel broke down and told them all about the orphanage. The doctors said that Demyx would be fine though and that his wounds were only minor.

The police were called to the orphanage and Saïx, Xemnas and everyone on the staff (including Larxene) was arrested. All of the kids cheered when they were getting put into the police car.

Every kid was placed into another home, and all the couples got to stay together because the police thought that they had been through enough. Demyx left the hospital soon and went to the same home as Axel.


End file.
